


A Fated Collision

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12/29/11 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Merry Christmas. Sequel to 'A Welcome Interruption.'</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
<p>(Note: I always make sure that all of my drabbles are exactly 100 words, but for some reason AO3 occasionally likes to lose some of those words when it counts. *sigh* Really annoying.)</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Fated Collision

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12/29/11 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Merry Christmas. Sequel to 'A Welcome Interruption.'
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.
> 
> (Note: I always make sure that all of my drabbles are exactly 100 words, but for some reason AO3 occasionally likes to lose some of those words when it counts. *sigh* Really annoying.)

Giving up on the remainder of his work, Severus got to his feet and swept towards the door. Perhaps there was a chance of enjoying at least _some_ of his evening. Flinging the door open, he abruptly collided with something warm and solid.

“Sorry Severus! I was just wondering—“

“My apologies Potter. I thought perhaps—“

They both stopped talking, Harry with a huge grin on his face and Severus with a quizzical eyebrow raised. Gryffindor courage shining in his eyes, Harry leaned in to meet Severus’ lips in a kiss that Severus quickly dominated.

A Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
